The Wagners
by Pippy Reed
Summary: AR P&L - Piper keeps reliving her past life in her dreams. Thing start getting upsetting when her billionaire boss starts coming into her dreams... and some unfinished business.
1. Wagners Part I

-:-  
  
The Wagners  
  
-:-  
  
The Wagners - Part I  
  
-:-  
  
"And he likes his coffee with sugar and cream."  
  
"Sugar and cream, O.K. got that," Piper said. Her two weeks of training had come to a end and now she was the owner of Wyatt Productions personal assistant.  
  
It was Friday morning and back after a very important business trip Piper was going to meet her boss Mr. Wyatt for the first time, she was scared but also excited, she had heard nice things about him but then lady who had the job before Piper was a older lady, maybe he was nice to her out of respect. "What if I am really bad at the job, I screw up on my first day or something," was all racing through Piper mind.  
  
"Good Morning Everyone!" She heard a man's voice say. "Hi Mrs. Kingston."  
  
"Good Morning Leo," Mrs. Kingston said. It was Mrs. Kingston's last day and she was leaving with Piper to replace her.  
  
"And you must be Ms. Halliwell?" Leo asked Piper.  
  
"Yes that's right Mr. Wyatt."  
  
Leo put out his hand to shake Piper's hand, "Welcome to Wyatt Productions."  
  
"Thank you," Piper smiled.  
  
"Well I'll be in my office if anyone needs me."  
  
"O.K. Mr. Wyatt."  
  
"Mrs. Kingston come in my office, we're gonna talk," Leo said pointing his hand to his office.  
  
-:-  
  
The day was a breeze for Piper, typing things up, taking calls, organizing meetings just normal personal assistant stuff. It was 5pm time the end of the working day and Piper was getting ready to leave. "You off now?" Leo asked as he came out of his office putting his coat back on.  
  
"Yes Mr. Wyatt."  
  
"O.K. you got any messages for me Ms. Halliwell?"  
  
"Just the one Mr. Wyatt. Darryl Morris rang up and asked if you could return his call."  
  
"Thanks. I see you on Monday morning then Ms. Halliwell having a nice weekend."  
  
"You too Mr. Wyatt," Piper said and then Leo left.  
  
Piper got her things together and made her way to the lift, it was her first day today on her own and she liked working for Mr. Wyatt he was a nice man. Through gossip from Mrs. Kingston Piper knew Mr. Wyatt was divorced, he wasn't that old, he had to be about the same age as her, about 30 give or take a few years. She also thought her new boss was handsome but she knew better than to have relations with people at work or your boss for that matter from past experience. She thought it was best to keep way from dating people at the office, it was best to keep things simple.  
  
Piper was walking towards the subway when she top outside a baby store. Looking through the window at the baby things brought a smile to her face. Since Piper was a teenager she had wanted to have a baby but wanted to have her baby with the man she loved, she hadn't found him yet but that still didn't stop Piper from dreaming about the little girl she was going to have, so she thought. She walked into the store and went to the baby girls section. She saw a beautiful pink dress with pink bows and white lace. She touched the lace on the dress, "Natalie," were the words that came out of her mouth, the little girl she had always dream of that was hers.  
  
-:-  
  
It was night time and Piper was in bed in her apartment reading To Kill A Mocking Bird one of her favorite books. She looked at the time and it was past midnight and she was getting tired. She place the book on the night stand turned off the light and went to bed...  
  
"... Please sweetheart smile for the camera," A mother asked her daughter, it was Piper and her daughter Natalie. The daughter Piper had been dreaming about for years. They were in the living room of a old Victorian house with a man there taking Natalie's pictures.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Natalie."  
  
"No Mommy. When is Daddy coming home?"  
  
"Look Mrs. Wagner, If you like I can come some other day," the man behind the camera said  
  
"Look I'm really sorry. Natalie seems to miss her father, he's been out of town of two days and he returns today. That's all she has been looking forward too."  
  
"Don't worry Mrs. Wagner five years olds are like that at that age."  
  
"Sorry for wasting your time."  
  
"No I understand."  
  
"I'll call you to arrange some other time to take the photos and this time I'll make sure my husband is here."  
  
"That does sound much better," the man joked  
  
"Once again, I'm sorry."  
  
"No, there is no need to," the man said as he had packed all his gear and was ready to leave.  
  
"I'll show you to the door," Piper said  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Piper showed the man to the door and went back in the living room to her daughter, "Natalie, do you know we wasted that man's time"  
  
"Mommy I want Daddy," Natalie said has she crawled into her mother's laps and hug her.  
  
"I know sweetheart I miss him too, just wait a while and he will be here soon."  
  
"Mrs. Wagner dinner is ready."  
  
"Thank you Kate," Piper said to the maid.  
  
Sudden they heard the front door open, "Is that Daddy!" Natalie said as she jumped of her mother laps and ran to the front door.  
  
"Natalie wait for Mommy," Piper yelled as she followed her daughter. Piper turned into the hallway to see Natalie in her husband's arms.  
  
"And how is my angle?" her father asked.  
  
"Daddy I'm soooooooo happy you are home" Natalie said as she wrapped her little arms around her Daddy's neck and kissed him on the cheek. Just then he looked up and saw his wife's stare. He walked towards his wife with his daughter.  
  
"And how are you sweetheart?" He said as he place his daughter on the ground and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. He was a lot taller than Piper and could rest his chin just on Piper's head.  
  
"A little mad."  
  
"Well is there anyway I can change your mood honey?" He said as his placed a kiss on his wife's lips.  
  
"Maybe." Then he placed another kiss on his wife lips, "Before we carried away dinner is ready."  
  
Her husband withdrew his arms from his wife's waist and picked up his daughter as he and his wife walked into the dinning room for dinner.  
  
"Hello Kate" he said to the maid.  
  
"Hello Mr. Wagner."  
  
Piper, her husband and Natalie sat down to have dinner. During dinner Natalie wouldn't stop talking about what she did for the two days while her father was away, finely dinner was done.  
  
"Natalie it's time for a bath and then its off to bed," Piper said.  
  
"But Mommy Daddy just got home."  
  
"I know sweetheart but Daddy not going anywhere he will be home tomorrow and I'll make sure of that," Piper said has she smiled at her husband  
  
"Daddy can you give me a bath" Natalie pleaded  
  
"Why not?" Piper said as she looked at her husband with another smile...  
  
Piper got up happy in the morning with a smile on her face thinking about her dream. She always had dreams of her as a mother and Natalie was her daughter. Piper sometimes had dreams with other people in them too but they were nobody she knew, she didn't think much of it, all she knew was she was happily married to Mr. Wagner and they had a little girl together and they love each other so much...  
  
-:- 


	2. Wagners Part II

-:-  
  
The Wagners - Part II  
  
-:-  
  
Monday Morning.  
  
"Here is your coffee Mr. Wyatt," Piper said as she walked into his office.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Halliwell," Leo said as he took the cup but before he could it slipped out of Piper's hand and onto Leo.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry," Piper said as she grabbed the tissues off Leo's desks and start wiping the coffee off him.  
  
"It's fine," Leo said brushing the coffee off him with his hand.  
  
"If you want to fire me Mr. Wyatt I completely understand."  
  
"No, it's all right Ms. Halliwell."  
  
"It's only my second day alone on the job and I've already screwed up."  
  
"Ms. Halliwell, it's fine," Leo said and then Piper stopped. "If you would please excuse me I'll just change my clothes," Leo said walking to his closet.  
  
"Umm... Yes Mr. Wyatt," Piper said quickly running out of the room in her heels.  
  
Piper sat at her desk thinking how stupid she had just acted in there now Mr. Wyatt was going to think she was some fruit cake, well she didn't blame him with the way she was rambling on. "Ms. Halliwell," Leo said as he came out of his office in a new suit.  
  
"Yes Mr. Wyatt," Piper shot quickly.  
  
"Can you please take this down to the dry cleaners?"  
  
"Sure Mr. Wyatt." Piper was willing to do anything to get out of the office and away from Mr. Wyatt before she caused him more harm.  
  
"You can take your time and then take your lunch break if you want Ms. Halliwell," Leo asked.  
  
"Thank Mr. Wyatt," Piper said taking the suit.  
  
Finally the end of the working day came and it was 5pm, Piper got her things together and then walked over to Leo office to tell him she was leaving. "Mr. Wyatt," Piper said knocking on the door and then she opened it to hit someone on the face, it was Mr. Wyatt. "OH! I am so sorry Mr. Wyatt!" Piper said to see Mr. Wyatt holding his forehead from where Piper had hit him with the door.  
  
"It's quite all right Ms. Halliwell. I guess this is your nice way of telling me you hate me." Leo joked.  
  
"No I don't hate you Mr. Wyatt."  
  
"It was just a joke Ms. Halliwell."  
  
"Oh. I just came to tell you I was leaving to go home. Your dry cleaning should be done by Monday and I'll pay for it."  
  
"No that's O.K. Ms. Halliwell you didn't mean to spill coffee over your boss... Or did you?"  
  
"What? No! No! No! I didn't mean to it was just..."  
  
"Ms. Halliwell I was kidding."  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Wyatt it just I'm afraid you might see as the personal assistant from hell and I'm not... Well I don't want to be."  
  
"Well you're not Ms. Halliwell I like you the way you are. Well apart from when you knock me down with doors and spill coffee all over me."  
  
"And it's only my second day."  
  
"Well things like that happen Ms. Halliwell. I forgive you," Leo said smiling at Piper.  
  
"Thank you," Piper smiled at Leo.  
  
-:-  
  
Night had come again and Piper had just put down To Kill A Mocking Bird, switch her light off and went to bed to dream again...  
  
"... Finely you're here" Piper said has she saw her husband walked in, she was in a bedroom lying down in bed.  
  
"I'm sorry to keep you waiting," her husband joked, next thing he knew his wife grabbed his shirt and dragged him down into the bed giving him a passionate kiss.  
  
"Wow, if I know I'm going to get a welcome every time I leave for a couple of days like that, I should leave more often."  
  
"Don't even think about it."  
  
"So you missed me" he asked getting into bed with his wife.  
  
"More that you think."  
  
"I missed you too" he said as he slipped his hand under his wife's black laced nitie pulling it up slowly over her head. Piper unbuttoned the buttons on his shirt as he helped her and then got rid of his pants. They were in bed as Piper's husband was on top of her kissing her neck, Piper moaned from the delightful feeling his kissing were giving her body as her hands travel up and down his back. Then suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Oh I hope that's not Natalie," Piper said to her husband "Natalie honey is that you?" Piper yelled from under her husband.  
  
"No Mrs. Wagner. It is me Kate."  
  
Piper got out of bed and put her robe on and open the door a bit to pop her head out, "Is anything wrong Kate?" Piper asked.  
  
"No Mrs. Wagner. Your sister Prue just called and she is stuck in town and will not be back until lunch time tomorrow."  
  
"Oh. O.K. Thank you Kate." Piper shut the door, she took her robe off and climb back into bed next to her husband.  
  
"Is everything O.K. honey?" Her husband asked as he put his arm around his wife's waist pulling her towards him kissing her breast.  
  
"Prue and I were going to spend the day together tomorrow but she is stuck in town and she won't be back until lunch time tomorrow."  
  
"I'm sure we can find something to do together in the morning," her husband said as he carried place kisses on her chest, "But right now I know something the both of us can do." her said as he pinned his wife under him. Piper giggled as he placed kisses from her neck right down to her stomach right back up to her lips, Piper ran her fingers through her husband's dirty blonde hair and stopped at his neck to deepened the kiss that seemed to go on forever until her husband and her drew away to catch their breath. The he ran his fingers through Piper's long dark brown hair that he loved so much, smelt it and then kissed her as he made his way inside her slowly. Moving inside her she held onto him tight with her legs wrapped around his waist as she made little sounds. Her husband buried his face in her neck until she screamed feeling it both at the same time.  
  
He slowly got off her onto the side, both trying to catch their breath they looked at each other with love and Piper saw her husband's face...  
  
Piper woke up instantly from the shock of who her husband was breathing heavily, "No, No, No, It can't be... Why?" She asked herself. Why was Mr. Wyatt her husband in her dream?  
  
-:-  
  
A couple months had gone by and Piper refused to believe that she dreamed Mr. Wyatt was Natalie's father. All together she stopped thinking about Natalie and stop going to baby stores looking at dresses for baby girls. To her now Natalie was just dreams and always be them. After that dream she hadn't dreamed of Natalie since then. They were just dreams she kept telling herself. Work with Mr. Wyatt was fine, Piper only spoke to him when she need to but Mr. Wyatt was a busy man always in and out of the office so their paths hardly crossed unless he needed something from her.  
  
Piper thought she was free from her dream of Natalie, Natalie the little girl she dreamt that was her's since she was a teenager but she was wrong...  
  
"... Michael!" Piper called setting her hair in the mirror.  
  
"Emmaline?" A man said looking like Mr. Wyatt walking into the bedroom to Piper. He walked up behind her wrapping his arms about her waist and stopping at the little bump on her stomach. "You look beautiful today," he said to a pregnant Piper.  
  
"Excuse me Mrs. Wagner your sister Phoebe is here," Their maid Kate said.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute Kate. Where is Natalie?" Piper asked her husband.  
  
"She's in her room playing with her dolls."  
  
"Can you get her to come down stairs to say hello to her Aunt Michael?"  
  
"Sure," he said placing a kiss on his wife's lips, he rubbed her tummy and then went to get his five year old daughter.  
  
"Phoebe, Hi," Piper said has she came downstairs.  
  
"Hello Emmaline," Phoebe smiled at her sister. "Where is that beautiful niece of mine?"  
  
"She's here," Michael said as he walked down holding Natalie's hand.  
  
"Hello Natalie," Phoebe said walking over to Michael and his daughter.  
  
"Hello Aunt Phoebe."  
  
"Hi Michael," Phoebe smiled at Michael, "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine thank you." Then the phone rang, "Excuse me I'll just get that," Michael said. Phoebe watched him as he left the room, then she turned to her sister, "So I heard you're pregnant again and I can see that."  
  
"Well I did ring you up Phoebe when Michael and I found out."  
  
"Oh yes you did," Phoebe said walking over to the couch and taking a seat, "I'm sure Michael must be happy, sure he wants a son to carry the family name and fortune."  
  
Piper took a seat on the couch opposite her sister and Natalie came and sat next to her mother, "Michael doesn't mind if we have another girl, he says she will still be his child no matter what," Piper said taking her daughter into her arms.  
  
"Emmaline I'm sure he just says that so you don't feel bad about unable to give him a son," Phoebe said has she got up and walked towards the window. Out side she saw Dan the gardener working out in the gardens, Phoebe smiled to herself and turned around and faced her sister, "Who knows maybe Michael doesn't really care about the fact you can't give him a son," she said walking over to one of the tables that had a bunch of beautiful fresh red roses in a clear vase, "Did Dan give you these?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yes, they are from the garden," Piper said.  
  
Phoebe pulled a petal out of one of the roses, "Every morning he picks them for you Emmaline, he even grows them in a glass house during the winter just so you have red roses every morning," she said.  
  
"Well I love roses Phoebe you know that," Piper said.  
  
Then Kate walked in with tea and cake, "Mrs. Wagner," she said. Phoebe crunched up the petal she had in her hand and throwing it at the roses after hearing Kate called her sister Mrs. Wagner.  
  
"Yes Kate," Piper said.  
  
"I just need to go into town to drop over some things to my brother."  
  
"That's fine Kate you can go."  
  
"But I won't be back until the afternoon Mrs. Wagner."  
  
"It's fine Kate, I'll make lunch for my husband and daughter."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Wagner, you are very kind," Kate said and then she left the room.  
  
"You know Emmaline you shouldn't be so kind to the people who work for you," Phoebe said as she took a seat back on the couch and grabbed her tea.  
  
"Phoebe her brother is sick."  
  
"Doesn't she get days off?"  
  
"Yes but..."  
  
"Then she should visit her brother on her days off," Phoebe said, Piper just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Honey!" Michael said coming into the room.  
  
"Daddy!" Natalie said has she ran to her father, Michael laughed has he picked his daughter up, Natalie wrapped her arms around her father's neck, "I'm sorry but I have to go into the office for a while honey," He said to Piper.  
  
"Michael you said..." Piper started.  
  
"I know honey, I'm sorry but something has come up," He said has he took a seat next to Piper.  
  
"Fine go."  
  
Michael looked at his wife, "Honey I'll only be gone for an hour at the most. If you want you can come with me."  
  
"Can I come Daddy pleaseeeeeee," Natalie asked.  
  
Michael laughed at his daughter, "Yes sweetheart you can come."  
  
"Emmaline, you want to come too, I'll only be a while"  
  
"No, that's fine, Phoebe is here I just can't leave her."  
  
"No, you can go Emmaline if you want," Phoebe said to her sister.  
  
"No I'll stay Phoebe, Michael will only be gone for an hour," Piper said  
  
Phoebe drank her tea, "Ewe! There is no sugar in this tea," she spat.  
  
"I'll go and get some," Piper said and then left for the kitchen.  
  
Michael looked at Phoebe and smiled, "I'll just go and help her," he said has he place his daughter on the couch and went to the kitchen.  
  
He walked into to find his wife looking for sugar, he saw the bowl was right in front of her, he knew something was bothering her and he knew it had to do with her sister. "You looking for sugar?" he said as he pick up the bowl in front of her.  
  
Piper jumped, "Michael, you scared me!"  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked as he walked towards his wife.  
  
"Nothing honey."  
  
"Emmaline, I know when you're lying to me and you are right now. What's bothering you honey?"  
  
"You're not disappointed that Natalie is a girl are you?"  
  
"What? Let me guess Phoebe said something," Piper said nothing. "Honey, Natalie is my little girl, I wouldn't change a thing about her even if I could, she's my flesh and blood and the little miracle I share with the women I love," he said pulling her into his arms.  
  
"What about carrying on the family name and business?"  
  
"Emmaline, it doesn't mean that Natalie's a girl she can't run the family business when she's older."  
  
"So you won't be disappointed if we have another little girl?" Piper asked sinking into his chest.  
  
"No, they will be our little girls."  
  
"Hey, I was wondering what happened to the sugar," Phoebe said walking on her sister and her husband.  
  
"Sugar, here it is," Michael said handing it over to Phoebe. "I have to go now and don't worry it's not good for the baby," Michael said to Piper kissing her, "I love you," he whispered in her ear and then he walked out of the room to get his daughter.  
  
"I'll just say goodbye to Natalie Phoebe," Piper said leaving after her husband.  
  
"Well, well ,well, once you're out of the picture Mrs. Wagner I'll be talking your place" Phoebe said to herself...  
  
-:- 


	3. Wagners Part III

-:-  
  
The Wagners - Part III  
  
-:-  
  
It was the next day and work, the dreams had start again for Piper, she was dreaming about having children and being married to he boss and Piper hated this. "Sorry I'm late," Leo said coming into the office, "Umm I just had to photo copy something's at the library since they don't let you take old news papers home," Leo joked to Piper, Piper tried to put on a smile but felt guilty every time she saw her boss, all she would remember is the dreams she would have of him. "Are you O.K. Ms. Halliwell?"  
  
"Umm yes Mr. Wyatt."  
  
"You don't look it to me. Are you sure Ms. Halliwell?"  
  
"I've just been having... It's nothing Mr. Wyatt."  
  
"O.K. Can you just cancel all my appointments today, I've go some other work to do. And also hold all my calls Ms. Halliwell."  
  
"O.K. Mr. Wyatt."  
  
Leo walked into his office and place a stack of paper he copied from the library on his desk. He took his coat off the through it on the couch and undid his tie. He took a seat at his desk and pulled out a bottle of gin and a glass and poured him self a glass. He took a sip then look at the pages he photo copied from the library, it was about a wealthy business man committed suicide after his wife's death.  
  
-:-  
  
"What do you mean you can't release any information?" Leo said over the phone. He was talking to his friend Darryl who was a cop asking information on the wealthy business man he was looking up. "Well from what I've read he was into bonds and the stock market and owned a oil company, the man was rolling in cash. Did they ever find out who murdered his wife?" Leo asked then Piper walked. "O.K. Well find out what you can and thanks for your help Darryl," Leo said then he hung up the phone. "Ms. Halliwell, how may I help you?"  
  
"I just came to tell you I was going home."  
  
"Is it 5 O'Clock already," Leo asked looking at his watch, "It is."  
  
"I've rescheduled all your appoints today for next week and you have a message from your lawyer concerning your ex wife." Piper said handing him a piece of paper.  
  
"Great, what does she what now. Thanks for your help Ms. Halliwell and I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"See you later," Piper said leaving the room.  
  
Piper had a long and hard day, she caught the subway and drifted off to sleep on her way back home...  
  
"... Mrs. Wagner," a man's voice said  
  
Piper was in Emmaline and Michael's bedroom folding clothes, she jumped at the sound of the man's voice and turn around, "Yes, can I help you?" Piper said with a worried look on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry I have to do this, but If I can't have you then neither can Mr. Wagner."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Piper asked the man. At this point man pulled a knife out, "What are you doing!" she screamed in fear.  
  
"Claiming what should have been mine!"  
  
"Please think about this!" Piper screamed and tried to run away but he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her with her back against him.  
  
"You belong to me Emmaline."  
  
"You're crazy!" Piper yelled trying to get away.  
  
"No Emmaline I'm not crazy, I love you," he said to her in a soft voice, "Yes Emmaline I love you."  
  
"Please stop. If you love me you won't do this," Piper said scared as hell, her husband wasn't there to save her, the only person who could hear her cries would have been her sister Phoebe but she was out wondering in the gardens.  
  
"No!" The man yelled, "You think I like it when I see that man's paws all over you, whispering blissful whispers in your ears, the way you giggle when he is making love to you."  
  
"Please just let me go." Piper cried.  
  
"You belong to me! You should have been my Emmaline!" Just then he plunged the knife into Piper 's stomach and she dropped to the ground in pain.  
  
Piper tried to get up with one hand and the other holding her stomach "Look what you have done!" Piper yelled. She looked at the blood on her hands and cried, "No, not the baby," she then dropped to the ground breathing heavily as the man watched her die. "Natalie... Michael," Piper was running out of breath, her last thoughts were of the husband and daughter she was leaving behind...  
  
"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Piper screamed as she jumped out of her sleep in a subway full of people who just looked at her. She got up and yelled "I have to get out of here!!!" She looked around but everyone was still looking at her, "Stop the train I need to get out!" she yelled in panic then he saw the emergency stop and pressed it, all she wanted to do was get out and away from everyone but only leaded to her being arrested.  
  
"Ma'am would you please explain why you pressed the emergency stop when it wasn't a emergency," Darryl questioned Piper.  
  
"You don't understand some one killed me... or is going to."  
  
"Has someone threaten you Ms. Halliwell?"  
  
"No, he's... I don't know who he is..." Piper began to cried, "Just please make them all go away," Piper cried as she pulled her knees to her chest.  
  
"Detective Morris, Leo Wyatt is here to see you," a young lady told Darryl.  
  
"Thanks," he said head towards Leo.  
  
"Hey I got your phone called you mentioned my assistant was here?"  
  
"Yeah, she's over there Leo, she's a little disturbed. She mention something about someone trying to kill her."  
  
"Kill her?"  
  
"Well that's all, she said some one is out to kill her, well something on that line."  
  
"I've only known Piper Halliwell for a while but I don't think she's crazy Darryl"  
  
"Well she fell asleep on the subway and she woke up screaming. It must have been just a bad dream or something. She doesn't have family in town, I don't think it's safe to send her home alone, so I thought she stays here the night or maybe you can take her home with you?"  
  
"She can stay with me. Where is Piper right now?"  
  
"She out over here," Leo and Darryl walked towards Piper who had dried her tears but still had red eyes from crying.  
  
"Piper," said Darryl, Piper looked up.  
  
"Hi Ms. Halliwell," Leo said  
  
"Mr. Wyatt, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Piper I think it's would be best if you didn't stay alone for a while. I know you don't have family here so Leo as said it's fine if you stay with him for a while."  
  
Piper stood up, "No I couldn't do that," she responded.  
  
"It's fine Ms. Halliwell Detective Morris thinks you should stay with some one for your own safety," Leo said.  
  
"I can look after myself Mr. Wyatt."  
  
"I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"Piper if you don't stay with Mr. Wyatt, it leaves you know choice but to stay here and trust me you don't want that." Darryl told Piper.  
  
"Why can't I go back to my place?" Piper asked.  
  
"Because you said someone was trying to kill you."  
  
"But I was just..." then Piper stopped  
  
"Have a nice night Ms. Halliwell," Darryl said leaving Piper with Leo.  
  
-:-  
  
"... Mommy come back, mommy come back!" Five year old Natalie cried. "Daddy tell Mommy to come back Daddy bring Mommy back!" she screamed at her father crying but her father didn't move he just stood there and didn't move a inch.  
  
"I love you both Emmaline, and our baby," where the words that come out of his mouth as he dropped a single red rose on top of her coffin. He picked his daughter up into his arms and walked away without looking back as Prue looked on with her eyes full of tears, not only did she lose her sister but also her best friend...  
  
"Daddy why isn't Mommy coming back?" Natalie asked as her father tucked her in bed but her father said nothing. "Daddy where is the baby?" she asked.  
  
"The baby is with Mommy Natalie... Mommy is never coming back sweetheart..."  
  
"Natalie! No I'm here!" Piper yelled as he jumped out of her sleep, "Please please please just leave..." she cried. She then got out of bed and headed for the kitchen for a glass of water.  
  
As she got there she found the lights where on and someone inside, it was Leo making a sandwich for himself, "Piper," he said as he saw her walk in.  
  
"I was just coming to get a glass of water," Piper explained.  
  
"I was just hungry so I decided to make a sandwich. Do you want one?"  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"Chicken and salad," Leo said as he cut his sandwich into half and handed one half to Piper on a plate.  
  
"Thank you and thanks for letting me stay here," Piper said.  
  
"It's not a problem. You will need sometime off work so I'll range that, in the mean time you can stay here," Leo said has he finished his sandwich.  
  
I won't be in the way or anything will I?"  
  
"Na, It just me and my dog Jack," Leo said putting his plate in the sink."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Leo smiled, "Well I'm off to bed, Good night," Leo said leaving.  
  
-:-  
  
It was the afternoon and Piper was watching a movie, the 1980s romantic classic Romancing the Stone with Kathleen Turner and Michael Douglas.  
  
[ Michael Douglas and Kathleen Turner getting shot at by some badies with guns ]  
  
Michael Douglas: "Wait a minute, he's after you! Who the hell are you?"  
  
Kathleen Turner: "A romance novelist."  
  
"Hi," Leo said walking in as he untied his tie and took a seat next to Piper. "What are you watching?" He asked.  
  
"Romancing the Stone."  
  
"No matter how many times you watch that movie you can never get sick of it. How are you feeling Piper?"  
  
Piper smiled at Leo, "You called me Piper."  
  
"Yeah well it kinda sounds weird calling you Ms. Halliwell outside the office."  
  
"Well Piper is fine... It's just... hard to explain."  
  
"Well if you ever want to talk I'm here."  
  
Piper was quite for a while debating with herself if she should tell Leo or not, "When I was about 16 I use to always dream of myself older and well you know things that happen in life when you get older. There was nothing wrong, well truth is they were more of the perfect life but now it's turned into... Nightmares."  
  
"Nightmares? Like someone is trying to kill you?"  
  
"Don't worry about it Leo, they are just dreams and best left there."  
  
Then Leo's dog Jack a German Sheppard ran into the room barking and jumped onto the two, "Jack what are you doing," Leo said rubbing is head. Jack continue barking and then he licked Leo's face and Piper laughed.  
  
"How long have you had him for?" Piper asked.  
  
"Eight years. I found him on the side of the road when he was just a puppy with a broken leg."  
  
"You took him it, that's so sweet."  
  
Then Jack barked again, "Yes Jack I know it's time for a walk. I'm coming," Leo said getting off the couch.  
  
"Do you want company?" Piper asked.  
  
"Sure," Leo smiled at Piper.  
  
-:- 


	4. Wagners Part IV

-:-  
  
The Wagners - Part IV  
  
-:-  
  
It was a couple days later, Leo was in the study at home talking on the phone to someone about business, then Piper walked in wanting to tell him something. She saw he was on the phone and walked in over to his desk, Leo noticed her presents, he was standing near the window on the phone and smiled at Piper. Piper noticed pages of old news papers photo copied on Leo desk, she picked one up reading it. It was about Michael Wagner.  
  
"Is every thing O.K?" Leo asked coming from behind, Piper jumped, dropped the piece of paper. She turned around to face Leo, "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you Piper."  
  
Piper backed away from him, "It was you, wasn't it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You killed her and now you want to kill me."  
  
"Piper what are you talking about?"  
  
Piper backed further and further away from Leo, she was ready to run but Leo grabbed her arm, "Please don't hurt me." Piper begged.  
  
"Piper, it's me Leo."  
  
"Please what ever you want you can have it. Just don't kill me please."  
  
"Piper snap out of it," Leo pick Piper up and walked toward the coach.  
  
"Let me go!" Piper yelled.  
  
"Piper I'm not going to ki..." As Leo placed Piper on the couch she punch Leo in the balls. "Arr!" Leo yelled he grabbed Piper around the waist and they both drooped to the ground with Piper under him.  
  
"Please let me go! I know nothing! You don't have to kill me! I know nothing!" Piper cried.  
  
"Piper I'm not going to kill you. Don't you think if I wanted to kill you I would have already done that by now?"  
  
"Well if you don't want to kill me then what do you want from me?" Piper asked from under Leo.  
  
"I never asked you for anything Piper, why would you think I would want something?"  
  
"Mr. Wyatt," Leo's Butler said has he walked in on the two on the ground with Leo on top of Piper, "I'm sorry I'll come back later," He said about to leave.  
  
"No it's O.K." Leo said getting off Piper and pulling her up with him.  
  
"I just came to inform you both that dinner was ready."  
  
"Thank you," Leo said and then the butler left.  
  
"You want to explain what's going on?" Leo asked Piper.  
  
"Maybe you should explain what you are doing with new paper articles on Michael Wagner!?!"  
  
"I was just doing some research."  
  
"On Michael Wager?"  
  
"Wait how do you know who Michael Wagner is?" Leo asked.  
  
"I was married... Michael Wagner really exist?"  
  
"He did. He died back in 1972."  
  
"1972?"  
  
"Yes, he committed suicide at the age of 24."  
  
"He's dead," Piper repeated to herself, "His wife."  
  
"Emmaline Wager, she was murdered a week before her husband committed suicide," Leo told Piper.  
  
Piper looked at Leo, "She was pregnant wasn't she?"  
  
"Yes she was, six months."  
  
"Who killed her?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't know if the case was ever closed. How come you know so much about Emmaline Wagner?"  
  
"It's those dream I was telling you about... I saw Emmaline,"  
  
Then the phone rang and Leo answered it, "Hello Leo, it's Darryl here, Come down to the station right away. I've got something you want to see and also Piper."  
  
-:-  
  
"That's me," Leo said looking at the old photo Darryl was showing him.  
  
"It's Michael Wager and the lady who looks like Piper is his wife Emmaline Wagner."  
  
"But how?" Piper asked.  
  
"Don't ask me. I got the file transferred from San Francisco, which is were the couple were from."  
  
Leo pick up the file reading it out a loud, "Michael Wagner, married Emmaline Knight on June 18th 1968. Emmaline Wagner was murdered at the age of 22. It says here their daughter Natalie was born November 22nd 1968."  
  
"So Emmaline was pregnant with their daughter when they got married." Piper said.  
  
"Michael committed suicide a week after Emmaline was murdered. Did they find out who murdered Emmaline Wagner?"  
  
"Case was never solved. Who ever killed her also killed her along their unborn child," Darryl told the couple.  
  
"These dream that I've been having were really her life?" Piper said.  
  
Leo looked at Piper, "From when I was a teen I would dream about being a successful business man with the perfect wife and a little girl called Natalie. I believe it was what I would become. Emmaline was the women I saw in those dreams." Leo turned to Darryl, "I'm going to San Francisco."  
  
"What are you crazy!"  
  
"I'm coming with you," Piper said as she took Leo's arm.  
  
"Are you both crazy!" Darryl yelled at the two.  
  
"If this is only way to stop these nightmares then I'm going," Piper told him.  
  
-:-  
  
Leo was on the couch looking through all the stuff he photo copied and the files that Darryl let them borrow. Piper walked in and took a seat next to Leo handing him a cup of coffee. "Thanks," Leo sad putting what he was reading on the coffee table and took the cup out of Piper's hands.  
  
"Do you think this could be our past lives?" Piper asked picking a file off the table and going thought it.  
  
Leo zipped his coffee, "A past life where you were my wife," he said.  
  
Piper laughed, "And in this life you're my boss," Piper said continuing to look through the file.  
  
Leo was looking at Piper and before he knew it he was staring at her, "Who do you think killed Emmaline?" Leo asked looking at his coffee.  
  
Piper turned her attention to Leo, "I don't think it was you... I mean Michael because who ever killed her wanted her..."  
  
"Unless she was having an affair."  
  
"Why would she? She loved Michael and Michael loved her. Michael and her daughter where her last thoughts before she died."  
  
"You saw that all in your dreams?"  
  
"Yes. I believe my dreams were of their life."  
  
"Michael committed suicide out of love."  
  
"He committed suicide because of his wife's death... So we're going to San Francsico."  
  
"I've booked us into a hotel together to stay at in San Francisco. As far as anyone is going to know we are a married couple on holiday. Here you will need these." Leo grabbed something off the coffee table and handed it to Piper, it was a diamond ring and a wedding band.  
  
"These are beautiful. Who's are they?" Piper asked and she placed them on her finger.  
  
"They were my mother's. She gave them to me before she died. She said to give them to my wife."  
  
"So you ex wife own these before?" Piper asked.  
  
"No," Leo laughed, "I never gave them to her. I don't know why I didn't."  
  
Piper looked at the rings on her finger and smiled at Leo "What about you?"  
  
"Leo showed his hand with a wedding band on it "It's Dad's. He gave it to me after he remarried. I got rid of the ring my ex wife gave me when our marriage end over a year ago."  
  
"Oh I see. Hey listen since we are going to San Francisco we can stay at my Grandmother's house."  
  
"Your Grandmother's."  
  
'Yea, it's where I grew up. My Grandmother raised me and it's free accommodation."  
  
"Well what are you going to tell your Grandmother?"  
  
"I'll think of something."  
  
-:- 


	5. Wagners Part V

-:-  
  
The Wagners - Part V  
  
-:-  
  
"Piper! You're finally here!" Grams yelled as she opened the manor door to find her Granddaughter and her male friend.  
  
"Grams hi," Piper said as the two hugged.  
  
"OH MY GOD! You're finally married Piper! Do you know how many years I have waited for this sweetheart!" Grams said looking at the rings on Piper's finger.  
  
"Oh this Grams..." Piper started only to be cut of by her Grandmother.  
  
"Oh and you must be her husband," Grams said has she grabbed Leo into a hug, "What a fine gentleman you have found yourself Piper," Grams she pulling away from Leo.  
  
"Grams about that..."  
  
"Oh do come inside children," Grams said heading inside.  
  
Piper and Leo looked at each other, "Maybe we should have stayed at a hotel," Piper told Leo as he grabbed their bags and walked inside.  
  
"Paige! Your sister is here... And with her husband!" Grams yelled from the stairs.  
  
"Piper!" Paige yelled running down the stairs.  
  
"Paige, hi," Piper said as the two sisters hugged.  
  
"You got married?" Paige questioned.  
  
"Umm about that..." Piper started.  
  
"Hi, I'm Leo..." Leo then looked at Piper and then said to Paige, "Your brother-in-law," as he shook Paige's hand.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Leo. So Piper when did you get married?"  
  
"Married? Ah yes, Leo and I got married a week ago and we thought instead of telling you guys over the phone we would tell you in person. Right," Piper said looking at Leo.  
  
"That's right honey," Leo said looking back at Piper.  
  
"Well that's good because now I don't have to give Leo my room."  
  
"Oh that's right, Leo and Piper can both sleep together in Piper's old room," Grams said.  
  
"We can?" Piper said with a uneasy smile.  
  
"Sure we can honey," Leo said as he grabbed their bags.  
  
"I'll show you the way brother-in-law," Paige said heading upstairs.  
  
Grams walked over to Piper and said, "He seems like a keeper sweetheart. I'm so happy for you."  
  
-:-  
  
Piper made her way into her room to find Leo pulling clothes away into draws, "Hi," Leo said as soon has he saw Piper.  
  
"I'm sorry about before."  
  
"No, it's fine. We are married remember, it's our cover."  
  
"But we told my Grandmother that. Don't worry I'll tell her in six months we're divorced." Leo laughed, "Anyway I came to tell you dinner is ready."  
  
Piper and Leo walked down the stairs together and into the dinning room to find Grams and Paige setting the table. Leo quickly put his arm around Piper's waist as Paige looked up to notice the two were in the room. "Awww you two look so cute you should get married," Paige said. Leo and Piper looked at each other, "I was just kidding."  
  
"Oh we knew that," Piper said.  
  
"Oh Piper, Leo, I've set these two seats for both of you so you can sit together," Grams said patting the chairs.  
  
"Thank you Grams," Leo said as him and Piper took their seats.  
  
"Oh you're such a sweet boy. My Granddaughter found the perfect husband," Grams said that made Piper blush, Leo looked over and Piper and smiled at her laughing.  
  
Dinner went on as dinner could, Grams bombarded Leo with questions about himself but it didn't bother him. "So how long have you known my sister for?" Paige asked Leo.  
  
"Six months," Piper quickly butted in, "We met when I was on holiday in Queenstown."  
  
"You mean that holiday you took to New Zealand?"  
  
"Yes, we met there."  
  
"That's right, we were in the ski fields," Leo added on.  
  
"So when do I get Great Grandchildren?" Grams said out of the blue.  
  
Piper choked on her food as she has she heard that come out of her Grandmother's mouth, "Are you O.K?" Leo asked rubbing Piper's back.  
  
Piper took a deep breath, "I'm fine," she said as Leo handed her a glass of water.  
  
"Are you all right sweetheart?" Grams asked.  
  
"Yes Grams. I think I'm just going to go upstairs and rest for a while."  
  
"Do you want me to come up with you?" Leo asked in case she need something.  
  
"No I'll be fine Leo... On second thoughts maybe you should," Piper said grabbing his arm.  
  
As the couple walked out Grams said to Paige, "Do you think Piper is pregnant?" Piper and Leo both heard what Grams said, Piper just rolled her eyes as her and Leo headed up the stairs.  
  
"Welcome to my family Leo," Piper said as she unpacked her stuff in her room.  
  
"I really like your Grandmother Piper," Leo said lying on the bed.  
  
"Well you never grew up with her Leo, that's another story."  
  
"Do you want some help Piper?" Leo asked.  
  
"No! I don't want you looking at my bras."  
  
Then there was a knock on their door, it was Grams, "Piper, Leo? Are you having sex in there?"  
  
"Oh my god this is so embarrassing," Piper said heading for the door all Leo could do was laugh. "How may we help you Grams?" Piper said opening the door.  
  
"Oh was I interrupting anything? Grams said with two bowls of Ice Cream in her hands.  
  
"No we were just unpacking Grams."  
  
"Oh well I brought you both some Ice Cream, your favorite Piper, Chocolate."  
  
"Thank you Grams," Leo said from behind Piper.  
  
Grams handed Leo and bowl and then Piper hers, "Well carry on your unpacking," Grams said leaving the two.  
  
"So about what your Grams said before," Leo started to say as the two ate Ice Cream, Leo was sitting on Piper's bed and Piper was standing near the dresser.  
  
"If we were having sex in here?"  
  
"Yeah, did you ever bring any of your boyfriends home and on here?" Leo said pointing to the bed with his spoon.  
  
"No, I never had sex during high school."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah well I didn't find the right person I wanted to with during high school. What about you?"  
  
"I was 15 the first time to a women twice my age."  
  
"You had sex with older women?"  
  
"Yeah all the time, but it was just sex. Until I met my ex wife, she was just a couple of years younger than me."  
  
"May I ask what happened?" Piper asked taking a seat next to Leo on her bed.  
  
"I came back home early from a business trip, so I thought I would surprise my wife but I ended up getting the surprise when I found her in bed with someone else. She was the one who asked me for a divorce saying I was never around when she need me."  
  
"Do you believe that?"  
  
"Part of me does but then another part says it was just an excuse."  
  
"Do you still love her?" Piper asked.  
  
Leo looked at Piper, "I can honest say I don't anymore."  
  
"It's past midnight," Piper said looking at the time, she took Leo's bowl and placed it on the dresser with hers.  
  
"You can take your bed, I'll sleep on the floor," Leo said grabbing some blankets.  
  
Piper and Leo where both changed and were in their beds when they hear a knock on the door, "Quickly get in," Piper whispered to Leo, he quickly got into bed next to Piper, "It's open," Piper yelled.  
  
"You know you should get a lock on the door you don't want Grams walking into on you two while you're having sex," Paige said as she opened the door.  
  
"Paige hello," Piper said.  
  
Paige looked at Leo shirtless in bed, "You weren't in the middle of something?"  
  
"No, No, we were't having sex if that's what you thought," Leo said laughing.  
  
"True how can you with Grams around," Paige said sitting on the bed with a box. "Came to give you this," she said handing Piper the box. Piper looked at the box pulling out an old bridle magazines, "You were obsessed with the ideal of getting married. Now you can look at these books as in what is and not what you dreamed of even though you didn't have the fancy wedding and all. Anyway I though you might just want to look at them just to realize what you use to dream of you have now. So I guess Missy Campbell and the rest of her gang can stick it," Paige joked, "Nite nite," she said and then she left the room closing the door behind her.  
  
Piper pulled out a magazine and flipped through the pages, then the rain hit very hard followed by thunder, Piper turned over and looked at Leo next to her. "It's better if you stay here the floor gets very cold on cold nights," Piper told him, she then placed the magazine in the box and put the box on the ground, she faced her back to Leo and went to bed.  
  
Leo looked over at Piper, he felt sorry for her, he didn't know why. It's not like she had to be married to prove herself or anything, he just lay there and then fell asleep himself.  
  
-:-  
  
The morning came Piper woke up and then looked next to her to find Leo gone. She had a quick shower and got dressed. She made her way to the kitchen to find her Grandmother talking to someone under the sink, "Oh you are so handy," Grams said to the body under the sink, then she noticed Piper in the room, "Good morning sweetheart."  
  
"Good morning Grams," Piper said walking towards the sink.  
  
Then the body under the sink got up, "Good morning," Leo said wiping his hands with a towel.  
  
"Good morning," Piper said back.  
  
"Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes. What about you?"  
  
"Good. I was just fixing the sink for Grams."  
  
"Morning," Paige said walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Breakfast is ready," Grams said taking plates of food into the dinning room  
  
All four sat down to have breakfast, "Grams do you know anything about that mansion down in Palm drive?" Piper asked referring to the house Michael and Emmaline Wagner both died in.  
  
"You mean that abandoned one?" Paige asked.  
  
"It's abandoned?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah, remember how when we were kids they would say a married couple lived there and the husband killed his wife and she came back from the dead and killed him."  
  
"I don't remember that and that's not true."  
  
"You never know Piper."  
  
"Paige that was just a story the neighborhood kids made up," Grams said.  
  
"Did you know the couple that lived there?" Leo asked Grams.  
  
"No, I was away at collage when they lived in this neighborhood."  
  
"The wife was murdered," Piper said.  
  
"Yes, and a week later her husband committed suicide."  
  
"Because of his wife right?" Piper asked.  
  
"From what I've heard yes."  
  
"What happened to their daughter Natalie?" Leo asked.  
  
"After her parents death she was raised by her mother's older sister."  
  
"What about the house?" Piper asked.  
  
"I don't know it was never lived in after the couple died in that house. The wife was murdered in their bedroom and the husband was found dead on the living room floor by his sister-in-law, his wife's youngest sister."  
  
Piper and Leo looked at each other, "Why are you guys interested in this house anyway?" Paige asked as she buttered her toast.  
  
"Well I do Real Estate and it just a Real Estate interest," Leo covered up.  
  
"So what are you both doing today?" Grams asked.  
  
"Well I was going to show Leo around since he's new in town," Piper told Grams.  
  
"If you're not to busy maybe can both meet me for lunch?" Paige asked.  
  
"Sure, why not," Leo said drinking his tea.  
  
-:-  
  
"Well according to the address this is the house," Leo said as they drove in front of the house Michael and Emmaline both lived and died in.  
  
"You mean that white one?" Piper asked looking out the window.  
  
"Yeah. It looks like nobody been living here for years."  
  
Leo and Piper parked their car down the road and walk up to the house, "Piper come here," Leo said as she was heading for the front door, "We will try to get in from the back door in that way no one will see us." Leo said grabbing Piper's hand.  
  
Leo and Piper made there way to the back, Leo tripped the lock, "Where did you learn that?" Piper asked.  
  
"Something I picked up when I was a kid."  
  
Leo and Piper walked into the house, they ended up in the kitchen, "It's dark in here Leo."  
  
"Here grab my hand," Leo said pulling his hand out.  
  
"I was just saying it was dark, I'm not scared," Piper told him.  
  
"Well I am" Leo joked, Piper grabbed Leo's hand as they headed out of the kitchen and past the dinning room. They ended up in what looked like the living room. Piper looked over at the table were fresh red roses would sit every day in a clear vase, the clear vase was there but no red roses. The house was full of old things and paintings.  
  
Leo noticed a table full of pictures in picture frames, he picked one up and went to wipe the dust until Piper called his name. He went out in the hallway to see Piper heading upstairs.  
  
Piper entered what looking like the master bedroom. It was big with a big bed in the middle of the room, the furnishings looked a expensive, she walked over to the dresser and saw a silver hand mirror and silver brush. She brushed the dust off the silver mirror and then looked at herself in the mirror thinking Emmaline looked at her self in this mirror. "Leo? Leo is that you?" Piper said when she heard someone walking her way, she turned around, but nobody said anything. She saw a black figure come toward her and then grabbed her. She heard Leo call out her name, she tried to say something but nothing came out. Piper tried to put away and the next thing she knew something went through her stomach. Feeling a sharp pain and dropped to the ground.  
  
"Piper, Piper, wake up," Leo said with Piper in his arms.  
  
Piper opened her eyes "Leo!" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to cry  
  
"It's O.K. Piper I'm here."  
  
"Leo there was some one here, here in the room with me. They were trying to kill me or they did?"  
  
"You just fainted Piper"  
  
"No Leo," Piper said as she pulled away from Leo "I felt it" Piper placed her hand on her stomach.  
  
"Piper?"  
  
"I felt someone stabbed me with a knife."  
  
"I think we should get out of here before someone finds us." Piper and Leo both got up and headed down stairs, just as they past the living room Leo remembered the picture in the frame.  
  
"What it is?" Piper asked as Leo walked over and picked up the picture he was looking at before, it was a picture of Michael and Emmaline with Natalie. Piper took the picture frame out of Leo's hand and looked at it. Then they heard something, they walked over to the window and wiped the dust off and noticed a man working in the gardens.  
  
"The house is abandoned but the gardens are still being looked after," Leo said.  
  
"You don't think it's their gardener do you?"  
  
"I don't know but why is he keeping the gardens if the house is abandoned?"  
  
"Maybe he's crazy?"  
  
"I remember reading Dan Gordon was the Wagner's gardener."  
  
"Well he looks old enough to be him."  
  
"We gotta get out of here before he see us and we get arrested for trespassing. We'll sneek out from the back and hope he doesn't see us," Leo said taking Piper's hand.  
  
-:- 


	6. Wagners Part VI

The Wagners - Part VI  
  
-:-  
  
"Oh Piper, Leo. You are both home," Grams said has the couple walked through the front door. "Where did you two go?" She asked noticing the dust on their clothes.  
  
"Well Leo and I we... Umm," Piper tried to lie.  
  
"We were checking out old houses," Leo said putting his hand around Piper waist and puller her towards him.  
  
"Old houses, you mean the one on Palm Drive?" Grams questioned.  
  
"Well yes Grams. Don't you think it's odd that the house is abandoned but the garden are still kept?" Piper asked.  
  
"That's Dan who does the gardens."  
  
"Dan Gordon?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yes, he use to be Mr. and Mrs. Wagner's gardener. He still looks after the gardens in his free time."  
  
"So he just does this out of the kindness of his heart?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yeah well Dan was strange."  
  
"Do you know him Grams?" Piper asked.  
  
"No, just heard stories about him and his gardens."  
  
"O.K. Grams if you will just excuse us were gonna get changed and meet Paige for lunch. Do you want to come with us?" Piper asked.  
  
"Oh what will a old lady like me do with young people like you."  
  
"Grams you're not old," Piper said as she walked over to her Grandmother and hugged her.  
  
"Oh well I have a million things to here."  
  
-:-  
  
"So who do you think killed her?" Piper asked Leo. It was later that nite and Piper was sitting at the dresser brushing her hair getting ready for bed as Leo lay down in bed watching her.  
  
"Don't know? It could have been anyone. We just don't know."  
  
Piper placed her brushed down and looked over at Leo, she got up and got into bed next to him. "Leo why are we even here?"  
  
"I don't know," Leo laughed. "Maybe something subconsciously drew us here to find out who tore this family apart or maybe it was something else."  
  
"Something else? What do you mean something else?" Piper asked.  
  
"Don't you think it's kinda strange we're in the same bed together?"  
  
"But that's because the floor is cold Leo?"  
  
"Piper stay with me here on this. Soul Mates, maybe Michael and Emmaline were Soul Mates?"  
  
"So if Michael and Emmaline were Soul Mates that would make us, us?" Piper slowly said getting the ideal.  
  
"Piper! Leo! You're not in the middle of making Great Grandchildren are you?" Grams yelled knocking on the door.  
  
"You think they're trying to tell us something?" Leo said referring to Grams little out burst.  
  
"That my Grandmother wants Great Grandchildren?"  
  
Leo laughed, "Maybe..."  
  
"I better get the door," Piper said getting out of bed and opened the door.  
  
"Oh sorry to bother you but I wanted to give you this," She said handing a couple of little baggies thingies to Piper.  
  
"What are these Grams?"  
  
"You stick them under your pillow."  
  
"Why?" Piper asked giving her Grandmother a questioning look.  
  
"Well Piper it's to help you get pregnant."  
  
"GRAMS!"  
  
"Oh come on dear a little help never hurt anybody. I used these when I conceived your Mother and I gave them to your Mother when you were conceived. Although Paige was a mistake and then you father just took off leaving you mother heartbroken..."  
  
"Grams..."  
  
"If you want dear I can tell what positions will help you conceive," Grams said as Leo walked up behind Piper trying not to laugh.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Oh well Piper and I have that pretty much sorted out," Leo told Grams.  
  
"Oh I bet you do," Grams said with a big smile on her face. "Well then I'll leave you both to it," Grams said shutting the door after her.  
  
"Can you believe that Women?" Piper said still in shock over Grams and her baggies thingies.  
  
"So you think these will work?" Leo asked taking one of the baggies thingies out of Piper's hand.  
  
"You're really enjoying this aren't you?"  
  
"Well it's not every day I get a beautiful women's Grandmother wants me to have babies with her Granddaughter."  
  
Piper blushed, "You know the women's Grandmother thinks you're her Granddaughter's husband."  
  
Leo placed one of the baggies thingies under the pillow, "Grams did say they go under the pillow right?"  
  
"Leo lets just get some sleep. I'm sure we have something to do tomorrow."  
  
"Yes honey," Leo said patting the bed next to him.  
  
"Oh give it up Mr. Wyatt," Piper said getting in bed.  
  
"Is that suppose to be some kinky kinda sex talk?"  
  
Piper grabbed her pillow and slapped Leo in the head with it, "If you don't go to sleep right now we're getting divorce."  
  
"Oh sorry honey," Leo said placing his arm around her waist. Piper hit Leo with the pillow again and he quickly removed his arm.  
  
-:-  
  
It was the next morning Piper got out of bed when Grams walked into her room. "Grams good morning,"  
  
"Good morning sweetheart. You going to the bathroom?"  
  
"Yeah. Is anyone in there?"  
  
"No, You can use it."  
  
Piper smiled at Grams and headed straight to the bathroom. Grams couldn't help but notice one of the baggies thingies she gave Piper was sticking out from under the pillow, she smiled happily and left to make breakfast."  
  
"ARRR!" Piper screamed as she got into the bathroom.  
  
"Piper?" Leo said from the shower.  
  
"ARR I was just leaving," Piper said heading for the down after seeing her boss naked in the shower. She tried to open the door but it wouldn't.  
  
"Piper! Are you all right in there?" Piper heard Paige yelled from the other side of the door.  
  
"I heard a scream!" They then heard Grams yell.  
  
Piper was still trying to open the door as Leo got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. "I'm so sorry Grams told me the bathroom was free," Piper tried to explain to Leo.  
  
Leo leaned over Piper with his bare chest so close to her she feel like she was going to faint from the heat that her body felt all of a sudden. Leo unlocked the bathroom door, "The door was locked," he told her.  
  
"Oh yes I locked it when I shut the door."  
  
"Piper Honey are you all right in there?" Grams yelled.  
  
"She's fine Grams," Leo yelled. "Have a nice shower," Leo told Piper leaving.  
  
Piper shut the door behind her after Leo left and leaned against it blushing over what had just happened with her and Leo.  
  
Leo walked out of the bathroom wrapped in his towel, "Is Piper all right?" Grams asked.  
  
"Yes she is Grams I just grabbed her in the shower which made her scream."  
  
"Ew I just don't wanna know," Paige said heading downstairs.  
  
"Oh well you get ready and come down to have breakfast son."  
  
"Sure I will Grams."  
  
Piper was changed in a pair of Jeans and some tight t-shirt when she came down to the kitchen to hear Grams talking to Leo... "Oh Piper never had any boyfriends in high school. She was really shy and well boys weren't really into poor Piper, if only they knew what a kind and nice person she was. High school was hard for my granddaughter she didn't get her first boyfriend until she was 21," Grams was telling Leo.  
  
Leo choked on his coffee, "She was 21 when she had her first boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But she's such a nice person and not to mention beautiful."  
  
"Oh yea my darling Piper is and she found the perfect husband. So what is it you do Leo?"  
  
"I own Wyatt Productions."  
  
"You mean you're Piper's boss too?"  
  
"HI!" Piper quickly butted it after hearing all the embarrassing things her Grandmother told Leo.  
  
"Good morning," Leo said to Piper drinking his coffee.  
  
"Piper I didn't know you married your boss?" Grams asked.  
  
"Who married their boss?" Paige asked walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Leo owns Wyatt Productions, where Piper works," Grams told Paige.  
  
"Oh, so you got your girlfriend a job there?" Paige asked Leo.  
  
"No met Leo while working there," Piper said.  
  
"I thought you met on a trip?" Paige asked.  
  
"We got to know each other better," Leo butted in.  
  
"O.K. Wasn't it weird since you both work together?"  
  
"Well Piper and I keep our personal life private from work."  
  
"Yeah not many people at work know we're married," Piper said getting some coffee.  
  
"Oh. So I heard Wyatt Productions is rolling in the cash," Paige said to Leo.  
  
"Yeah well I got a lucky brake."  
  
"A very lucky brake. Well I'd love to stay and chat but unlike Piper I'm not married to a billionaire so I have to work of a living. So I'll see you guys in the afternoon, Chow!" Paige said leaving.  
  
"Here you go," Grams said place two plates in front of Piper and Leo.  
  
"Aren't you eating with us Grams?" Leo asked.  
  
"Oh no I have a million things to do. Milk, Milk we need milk. I better add it to the list... Oh I have to see Peggy at the hospital now," Grams said looking at the time.  
  
"Gram if you want Leo and I can go shopping?" Piper asked.  
  
"Are you sure?" Grams asked.  
  
"Yeah, right honey?" piper said elbowing Leo on the side.  
  
"Oww. Yeah Grams Piper and I will go."  
  
-:-  
  
"We need eggs," Piper said reading the list Grams gave them as they were shopping in the supermarket.  
  
"Eggs. Got it," Leo said placing a dozen eggs in the basket he carried.  
  
"Hey the tomatoes look nice," Piper said as they came to the produce department.  
  
"Your Grandmother was telling me just how much of a great cook you are."  
  
"She was?"  
  
"Yeah. So I was wondering when do I get to taste this cooking."  
  
Piper thought for a while, "How about tonight?"  
  
"Ooh You gonna make one of those romantic dinners?" Leo teased.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yes, you and Grams and all the pasta you can eat," Piper joked.  
  
"Oh I'm not crazy about you Grandmother in that way."  
  
"You aren't?"  
  
"Her Granddaughter on the other hand," Leo said getting closer to Piper. Piper looked up at Leo and their eyes locked, "I was wondering if she wants to have dinner with me tonight?"  
  
"Ah... Tomatoes." Piper said moving towards the tomatoes.  
  
"Tomatoes?"  
  
"Yes tomatoes," Piper said as she started pick tomatoes, "I'm cooking a romantic dinner for me and my husband," Piper said smiling at Leo.  
  
"Oh well I'll look forward to it honey," Leo said winking at her.  
  
"We need basil."  
  
"Basil, it's down over there I'll get it." Leo walked over to the fresh herbs section to grab some basil when he bumped into a lady also getting herbs too. "I'm sorry," Leo said to the lady.  
  
"That's all... Mic..."  
  
"I'm sorry I should have been looking," Leo said to the lady... "Is everything all right?" Leo asked when the lady didn't stop looking at him.  
  
"Oh sorry... Yes I'm fine, I was just grabbing some basil."  
  
"Same here, but I can't see any."  
  
"Honey did you find the basil?" Piper asked as she wrapped her arms around Leo's waist from behind.  
  
"Hey," Leo said as he turned around and put his arm around Piper, "I was looking for basil."  
  
"Basil here it is," Piper said as she grabbed a bunch and looked up at Leo, "We're done." Piper said then her and Leo headded for the counter. As Phoebe stood there watching the two.  
  
-:- 


	7. Wagners Part VII

-:-  
  
The Wagners - Part VII  
  
-:-  
  
"Sorry it wasn't much of a romantic dinner with my Grandmother asking you all those questions," Piper said. It was night that day and Leo and Piper were in bed.  
  
"Yeah she did kinda kill the mood. But hey that's Grandmothers always looking out for their Granddaughters."  
  
Piper laughed, "You know after a nice dinner there is always that kiss goodbye."  
  
"Oh sorry what was I thinking," Leo said as he leaned over and kissed her. "I have rule to never get involed with anyone from work."  
  
"So do I," Piper said.  
  
"So..."  
  
"I quit!" Piper said grabbing Leo in for another kiss.  
  
They started kissing and it started getting intense. Leo's hands traveled down Piper back and over her butt pushing her in, then Piper jumped, "Sorry did I do something wrong?" Leo asked.  
  
"No, it's wasn't you Leo."  
  
"You're having second thoughts?"  
  
"No! Well yes. We haven't even had our first date here we are."  
  
"You think this is wrong?"  
  
"It's moraly wrong Leo."  
  
"So you're telling me you want to but you won't because of morals?"  
  
Piper sat on top of Leo, "I don't know. I guess we've dream about being together but then that wasn't us."  
  
"It was us Piper, in our past lives."  
  
Piper leaned over to Leo's face, "We have to be quite before my Grandmother hears us."  
  
Leo laughed, "Some how I don't think that will stop her from finding out what we're doing."  
  
-:-  
  
It was the next morning and Leo and Piper were all dressed to come down for breakfast. "Is it possiable to love someone so much after one week," Leo asked Piper kissing her neck as she was brushing her hair.  
  
"If you think about it we've always loved each other. We were born to love each other," Piper said putting her brush down.  
  
Leo turned Piper around into his arms, "I love you," he said sealing it with a kiss that lead to a passionate one.  
  
Then they heard someone clear their throat, "Paige!" Piper said breaking from their kiss.  
  
"Yes. I just came to tell you breakfast is ready."  
  
"O.K. Honey lets go," Piper teased Leo as she grabbed his hand taking him downstairs with her.  
  
Leo and Piper came down to the dinning room to find Grams looking at something, "Leo, Piper this is a nice photo of both of you."  
  
"Both of us?" Leo questioned as he went over to see what Grams was looking at.  
  
"Who is the little girl in the picture?"  
  
"Little girl?" Piper asked.  
  
"It's Natalie," Leo told Piper, "Grams where did you find this?"  
  
"It was with your jackets on the couch in the living room," Grams said taking th picture out of Leo's hands. "I'll put it in the living room so I can show everyone my Granddaughter and her Husband."  
  
"I never brought that picture back with me," Leo said as he walked over to Piper and whipered in her ear.  
  
"Neither did I," Piper said as they both took their seat at the dinning table.  
  
Half way through breakfast someone knocked at the door, "I'll get that," Piper said.  
  
"Hi," Piper said opening the door.  
  
"Hi, my car broke... Emmaline?" The lady at the door said.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"No... I'm sorry, it's just you... My car broke down and I was wondering if I could use your phone?" Prue asked.  
  
"Umm yeah sure it's in the living room," Piper said showing her the way.  
  
"Piper darling, who is at the door?" Grams yelled.  
  
"Nobody Grams, just a lady who needs to use the phone," Piper said.  
  
After Prue was done calling AA she put the phone down and smiled at Piper. It was so uncanny, this women standing right in front of her looked like her sister, but her sister had been dead for 30 years. Then she noticed the picture Grams had placed on the table thinking it was Leo and Piper with Natalie. Prue walked over to it and picked it up, "Where did you get this?" She asked Piper.  
  
"That, well that's..."  
  
"Piper?" Leo said walking into the living room, "Honey what's taking so long?" Leo asked as he walked up next to Piper.  
  
"Leo..." Piper started.  
  
Prue then dropped the picture after seeing Leo, "O My God! It can't be."  
  
"I'm sorry what?" Leo asked.  
  
"She called me Emmaline," Piper told Leo.  
  
"I'm sorry I have to go," Prue said taking off."  
  
"No wait please!" Piper yelled running after her with Leo following.  
  
They all met up on the pathway near the road, "What do you people what from me!" Prue snapped.  
  
"You called my wife Emmaline. Why?" Leo asked.  
  
"I did?" Prue said trying to deny it.  
  
"Yes you did. When I opened the door you called me Emmaline when you saw me," Piper told Prue.  
  
"We know who Emmaline Wagner is," Leo said.  
  
"How do you know who Emmaline is?" Prue asked the couple.  
  
"We just do." Piper told her.  
  
"How do you know who Emmaline Wagner is?" Leo asked.  
  
"Emmaline was my younger sister."  
  
"Prudance?" Piper asked.  
  
"How do you know who I am?"  
  
"We know quite a bit about the Wagners and I guess you know why," Leo said.  
  
"Are you both from San Francsico?" Prue asked.  
  
"I was raised here, but we're both from LA. We're here visiting famliy," Piper replied.  
  
"Is that all?" Prue questioned.  
  
"Yes," Piper lied.  
  
"Then how did you end up with a picture of my niece and my sister with her Husband?"  
  
"We don't know how it go here," Leo said.  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"We kinda paid a visit to your sister's house and some how the picture..." Piper started.  
  
"We don't know how but this morning Piper's Grandmother found the picture in the living room with our jackets," Leo finished.  
  
"You know I could have you arrested for trespassing," Prue said.  
  
Piper and Leo looked at each other, "Well the gardener seem to be still at work," Piper said.  
  
"The gardener? You mean Dan Gordon?"  
  
"Yes. He's still keeping the gardens of the house." Leo told Prue.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well the house is abandoned but Dan Gordon still looks after the gardens, my wife's Grandmother told us. Wait you don't know?" Leo asked.  
  
"No. I haven't been back to that house since Michael and Emmaline died," Prue said as a couple of tears escaped her eyes.  
  
"We know some man killed your sister," Piper told her.  
  
"A man?"  
  
"Yes it was a male who was in love with her."  
  
"How do you know?" Prue asked Piper.  
  
"Piper's been having dreams of what we believe were Emmaline's life," Leo said.  
  
"Did you see who killed Emmaline?"  
  
"No I didn't, but I can't tell you it wasn't her husband, he loved her very much," Piper told Prue.  
  
"Lots of people thought it was Michael, they believed that was the reason why he committed suicide."  
  
"Do you believe that?" Piper asked.  
  
"No. See I knew Emmaline and Michael and they couldn't live without each other. Michael committed suicide because he couldn't live without Emmaline."  
  
"Piper! Leo! Who's your friend?" Grams yelled from the door steps."  
  
"Grams," Piper said to Leo and she held on to him.  
  
"Could we meet you later, say this afternoon?" Leo asked Prue  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We just want to talk to you. We know some things that might help find who just killed your sister and with your help we might."  
  
"Why now? Why after 30 years?" Prue said.  
  
"I don't know, I keep have these dreams of Emmaline's death. Maybe they are to help us find a killer," Piper said.  
  
"Here is our number," Leo said handing Prue a card.  
  
"Please do call us," Piper said then Leo and Piper went back inside.  
  
-:-  
  
Prue stood in front of the house she hadn't come back to in 30 years. Leo and Piper were right, they house was abandoned but the gardens were still kept. She walked through the front gardens, they were full of red roses, Emmaline loved red roses because Michael was the first man to have given her red roses.  
  
"I saw her with my own two eyes Dan," Phoebe was in the back with Dan talking to him while he was spraying the roses at the back.  
  
"You saw Emmaline?" Dan asked.  
  
"Yes Dan... And Michael," Phoebe said to herself."  
  
"Hey! Hi, what are you guys doing here?" Prue said as she came to the back.  
  
"Prue, Hi!" Phoebe said to her older sister.  
  
"Dan I see you still kept the gardens... Why?" Prue asked.  
  
"Because Emmaline will come back one day."  
  
"Dan Emmaline is dead. Remember she died 30 years ago," Prue told him.  
  
"No, Emmaline is coming back," he said.  
  
"I have to go now I'll see you both later," Phoebe said.  
  
"Yes. I better leave too," Prue said and then she left. She walked out the front gate and looked at the house from the path. She pulled out Leo and Piper's number and looked at it, "Some things are better kept in the past," she said and then left.  
  
-:-  
  
"She didn't call us," Piper said to Leo as they lay in bed together.  
  
"Maybe she doesn't want to open up old wounds."  
  
"Doesn't she want to know who killed her sister!" Piper said angry as she sat up.  
  
"Honey we don't know for sure if we will find a killer," Leo said as he sat up with Piper.  
  
"But still Leo."  
  
"Maybe we weren't here to find a killer," Leo placing his hand on Piper's thigh and rubbing it.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Maybe this was faith's way of getting us together."  
  
Piper looked at Leo amd smiled. "Maybe it is," she said as she leaned over and kissed him welcoming the night.  
  
-:-  
  
That night Prue was over at her niece's house. "So how have you been Auntie Prue?" Natalie asked as both of them where in the living room drinking tea.  
  
"I'm fine sweetheart. And how is Wagner Oil going these days?"  
  
"It's as good as it can get."  
  
"You know your father built that empire and said when he got older his children where going to run it. He wasn't into the whole having sons to run the family business, he also wanted his daughters to run the business too."  
  
"You've told me that so many times but I never get sick of hearing it. Just like you tell me I was my parent's love child."  
  
Prue laughed, "You were. That's one story I'll never get sick of telling you."  
  
"Tell me again Aunt Prue."  
  
"You mean how your parents met?"  
  
"Yes. I want to hear it again. You know how you put it, my father knocked my mother up."  
  
Prue laughed at her niece, "Well your mother had just finished high school. She was 17..."  
  
"Oh come on Emmaline, there will be guys from collage there too,' Prue told her younger sister trying to get her to come to a party with her.  
  
"And what would collage boys see in me?" Emmaline asked.  
  
"Lots Emmaline, I'll even introduce you to some friends."  
  
"O.K. I'm coming but only because you're making me and I know you only want me to come with so Mom and Dad think I'll tell them if you're there with Andy."  
  
"But you'll cover for me right Sis?" Prue asked.  
  
"You own me big time Prue."  
  
"I'll never forget it Sis."  
  
"Stop calling me that."  
  
"What Sis? Sis."  
  
"Arr stop it Sis," Emmaline joked.  
  
-:-  
  
Emmaline and Prue had arrived at a swing 60s party, "The boys here are all grown up," Emmaline said to her sister.  
  
"Yes Emmaline they are collage boys... well I should say men. Hey there's Andy."  
  
"You better not leave me alone here Prue, I know nobody here."  
  
"Don't worry, Andy brought a friend with him to keep you company."  
  
"What I don't need so guy to keep me company!"  
  
"Don't worry you just have to talk, that's all."  
  
"Did I mention you own me BIG time?"  
  
"About 50 times."  
  
"Because you do!"  
  
"Prue hi!" Andy said walking up to the two sisters, "Piper I'm glad you could make it."  
  
Piper put on a fake smile. "So honey where is this friend of yours?"  
  
"Oh John couldn't make it. Listen I'll be right back Andy said taking off to a group of people. "Michael I need your help!" Andy asked one of the men who was talking to a female, they seem pretty chummy.  
  
"What? What is it? I was just getting some were with Alice Baker." Michael said.  
  
"Could you do that some other time? I'm in a jam here."  
  
"But that's Alice Baker!" Michael said.  
  
"I'll own you big time."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Prue is here but she's here with her sister."  
  
"And Andy?"  
  
"Prue and I want to sneak out for a bit. You know..."  
  
"And you want me to baby sit her sister?" Michael asked a bit mad.  
  
"She's not a baby, she 17 going onto 18."  
  
"And Alice Baker is 18 with a nice set of boobs."  
  
"Just this once... Please?"  
  
"You own me big time Andy!"  
  
...  
  
"So you go to parties often?" Michael asked Emmaline as he handed her a drink.  
  
"I'm sorry what?" Emmaline asked over the loud music of The Monkees.  
  
"Do you go to parties often?'  
  
"I'm sorry what was it you just say?"  
  
Michael moved closer to Emmaline, "Do you want to go outside?"  
  
"Outside?" Emmaline asked a but scared.  
  
"Yeah outside, just to talk."  
  
"O.K." Emmaline said as Michael took her hand and lead her outside.  
  
They took a seat on the side of the foot path with a bottle of beer each, "I was asking if you when to parties often?"  
  
"Oh, well no. This is kinda my first one. What about you?"  
  
"I go to quite a few," Michael said drink his beer, "Drink up."  
  
"Beer isn't really my thing."  
  
"Oh sorry. if you want I can get you something else?"  
  
"No that's fine."  
  
"Well there is no use in letting this fine beer go to waste," Michael said taking the bottle out of Emmaline's hand. "So where's your boyfriend?" Michael asked.  
  
"I don't have one."  
  
"Oh what happened?" Michael asked trying to create some kind of conversation.  
  
"I've never had a boyfriend," Emmaline said a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"If I did I wouldn't be here looking for sex."  
  
"Sex? You mean people come to these parties looking for sex?"  
  
"Yeah, well not all of them. So you've never been kissed by a guy?" Michael asked.  
  
"No," Emmaline said looking they another way.  
  
Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to come face to face with Michael and he kissed her, things started to get intense and then Emmaline pulled away, "I'm sorry," Michael said. Emmaline got up to join the rest of the party leaving Michael alone on the side of the road.  
  
-:-  
  
Two Months later.  
  
Emmaline had started collage, she was study to become a teacher since she loved children so much. It was Thursday night and her new friends had invited her to a party. "So Emmaline most of the guys here are looking for a good time," her new friend Jessie told her.  
  
"Good time?" Emmaline questioned.  
  
"You know sex. Don't tell me you haven't had sex before?" Emmaline said nothing. "Girl we need to get you laid."  
  
"Laid?"  
  
"You know de-flowered."  
  
"I'm not so sure about that Jessie."  
  
"Come on just pick a guy."  
  
"Emmaline hi," Michael said as he walked up to the girls.  
  
"Michael, hi."  
  
"He's a winner Emmaline go for it and I heard he's good too," Jessie whispered in Emmaline's ear and left her with Michael.  
  
"So I didn't think parties were your thing?" Michael asked.  
  
"They aren't I just meet some new friends and they dragged me along."  
  
"Do you want a drink?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"No beer, you don't like beer."  
  
"Yes that right," Emmaline said laughing. As Michael left Emmaline though about what her friend Jessie told her, everyone was doing it and she kind of knew Michael.  
  
...  
  
It was back at Michael's apartment that night, the couple where out of breath as Michael lay himself next Emmaline trying to catch his breath.  
  
"What are you doing?" Emmaline thought to herself. "You've only meet this guy a couple of times and now look what you've do!" Emmaline wanted to cry, she never pictured her first time like this. She pictured her first time with the man she loved.  
  
"Are you O.K.?" Michael asked.  
  
"I have to leave," Emmaline said.  
  
Michael had noticed a couple of tears run down Emmaline's cheek, He knew it was her first time but he thought she wanted it which was why he went through with it.  
  
"Do you want a ride home?" Michael asked as Emmaline took the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around her, she gathered her clothes and went to the bathroom. She noticed there was blood on the sheet and she noticed blood on herself. "Could this get more embarrassing!?!" she thought.  
  
She got out of the bathroom dressed. "Are you O.K?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yes. You're going to have to change your sheets," Emmaline told Michael.  
  
"I know... I'll give you a ride home Emmaline."  
  
"No I'm fine I can get home myself. I have to go," Emmaline said leaving.  
  
-:-  
  
It was the next day Emmaline was under a tree reading when a voice said "Hi."  
  
"Michael what are you doing here?" Emmaline asked.  
  
"I was wondering what was up with you?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah last night you left my place in tears."  
  
"I didn't," Emmaline said trying to deny it.  
  
"I saw them Emmaline."  
  
"Can we not talking about this please. Last night was a mistake and I prefer to leave last night with last night."  
  
"O.K. I'm sorry."  
  
"Michael it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry I just didn't want it to be like this."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"I have to go now. I guess I'll see you around."  
  
"Yeah you will."  
  
-:-  
  
Two weeks had gone, Michael and Emmaline's paths crossed but they didn't talk to each other much unless they needed to. It was another Saturday night, another party and another girl in Michael's bed... Well just about...  
  
"I'm sorry I can't do this?" Michael said to the girl in his bed.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I just can't. Listen I have to go," Michael said getting out of bed and grabbing his clothes. "Do you need some money to catch a cab home?"  
  
The lady got out of Michael's bed pick up her clothes, "I'll be fine," She said walking into the bathroom and slamming the door.  
  
-:-  
  
"Emmaline!" Michael yelled on the front lawn of Emmaline's home.  
  
Emmaline was in bed reading when she heard her name through the rain. She opened her bedroom window to see Michael out there. "What Do You Think You're Doing!" Emmaline yelled trying not to wake her parents up.  
  
"Come down here!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please!" Michael asked in the rain.  
  
Emmaline shut her bedroom window, minutes later she ran out in the rain to meet Michael, "Michael what are you doing here?" Emmaline asked.  
  
"I need to talk to you Emmaline."  
  
"Now it's raining, couldn't it wait until tomorrow?"  
  
Michael looked up at Emmaline's bedroom window there was a tree leading up to it. "I'll climb up the tree and meet you in your bedroom."  
  
"There are people in the house Michael."  
  
"I'll be quite."  
  
Emmaline went back inside quietly in hope she didn't wake her parents up. She didn't know why the hell she was doing this. She reach her room and turned the lights on, she locked her door and opened the window to let Michael in. "Make sure you be quite," Emmaline said to Michael. Then she noticed Michael trying not to look at her. She look down to notice the nitie she had on was see through from the rain and she had nothing on under her nitie. She quickly grabbed her robe and put it on. "What was is you wanted to tell me?" Emmaline asked.  
  
"I don't know how to say this... Since that night we, well you know. I haven't stop thinking about you Emmaline. I'm, I'm with those other girls, and It's not... Well it's nothing... I feel nothing but when I was with you ... I don't know... Emmaline I'm in love with you."  
  
Emmaline stood there saying nothing, she didn't know what to say. She turned to Michael and then kissed him, anf then kissed him again. Things started to heat up and Emmaline lead Michael to her bed. "Are you sure about this?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yes, but we have to be quite or my parents might hear us."  
  
Michael laughed and kissed Emmaline, they removed each others wet clothes and this time made love to each other.  
  
-:-  
  
Four months had gone by and Emmaline and Michael were in love and were happy, but that was about to change...  
  
"You're what!" Emmaline's father yelled at her.  
  
"Emmaline sweetheart what do you mean your pregnant, you're not even married yet," her mother said.  
  
"GET OUT!" her father yelled.  
  
"What?" Emmaline said in shock.  
  
"You heard me Emmaline! As from now on you're not my daughter."  
  
"Daddy please. I didn't want this to happen."  
  
"Well you should have thought about this before you had sex with some guy! I'm sure he can look after you now! Or did you not know who he father is?"  
  
Prue and Phoebe were listening from the stairs.  
  
"I'll pack my things and leave," Emmaline said in tears.  
  
"Emmaline," her mother said.  
  
"Let her go. She has made her bed and now she must lie in it," her father said and then he left the room.  
  
Emmaline packed her things. She was leaving when Prue came to see her, "Emmaline I've called Andy, he said Michael is coming back from New York right now."  
  
"Does he know?"  
  
"Andy told Michael you're pregnant and he trying to get here as soon as he can. Andy should be here soon to take you to Michael's place."  
  
"Thank Prue."  
  
"Don't worry I'll come over tomorrow to visit you Sis."  
  
"I love you," Emmaline said as she hugged her sister.  
  
"I love you too. And mom said to give you this," Prue said handing Emmaline some money.  
  
"Money what for?"  
  
"She said... You might need it if you... Want to have a abortion." Emmaline said nothing. "Just take it Emmaline, even if you don't abort this pregnancy you're going to need it for other things."  
  
Emmaline took the money, then Andy arrived at their door step. Andy came back to take that last of Emmaline's things. "Andy, make sure she's safe," Prue told her boyfriend.  
  
"I will," Andy said kissing her forehead and then she left.  
  
-:-  
  
"You know you shouldn't be working Emmaline."  
  
"Michael I'm fine."  
  
"Emmaline you're pregnant and you're about to give birth in a couple of months."  
  
"Michael you know as well as I do I need this job or we will be out on the street."  
  
"I'm getting another job Emmaline."  
  
"Michael you already work part-time."  
  
"I'm leaving collage because I don't want you working."  
  
"Michael you can't leave. I know we're not ready for a baby Michael but we are having one. and you need to stay in college so when you get out you can get a better job. You don't have to do this"  
  
"But it's not good for you and the baby for you to be working like this. It's my decision. I love you Emmaline."  
  
"Michael it will only be like this for a while, then we will be back on our feet and can move out of this dump we call home."  
  
Michael laughed, he walked over to Emmaline and placed his hand on her round belly, "You need to rest Emmaline," he told her taking her into him arms...  
  
"...And then well you know Natalie how your father became sucessful and he put your mother through collage. Even thought you mother stayed home after to raise you she planed to start teaching when you started school. Well then she found out she was pregnant again. Then your parents had planed on have more children but that was never going to happen," Prue finished.  
  
"If they were still alive today they would have been old and grey, Dad would have been still running Wagner Oil," Natalie said.  
  
"No I think he would have given it to his children by now. His excuse to spend more time with you mother." Natalie laughed. "You know your parents are Soul Mates, they were born to love each other."  
  
"You think they were reborn just to find each other?" Natalie asked.  
  
"I know they have."  
  
"What Aunt Prue?"  
  
"Nothing honey, all I'm saying is in every life time they find each other and fall in love."  
  
-:- 


	8. Wagners Part VIII

-:-  
  
The Wagners - Part VIII  
  
-:-  
  
Two weeks had gone by and Leo and Piper still hadn't heard from Prue. They decided to let things be and go back home and start their new life together. "So our fight leaves this afternoon," Leo said putting his things in his bag. "And in the weekend we get you moved in with me." Leo walked over to Piper and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"You're going to love that," Piper said.  
  
"Very," Leo said kissing her neck.  
  
"Well when we go back I don't have a job any more."  
  
"You don't need one since you have a wealthy boyfriend who can support you."  
  
"So I'll just stay home and cook for you?"  
  
Leo pulled away from Piper, "You love to cook and you're great at it why don't you open you're own business?"  
  
"I don't know Leo."  
  
"I'll give you loan."  
  
"Leo I'm not so sure about this. I mean what if I'm a bad investment."  
  
"Well I won't know unless we try."  
  
"Well I have always wanted to own my own nightclub."  
  
"Nice," Leo said kissing Piper.  
  
"Oh Piper, Leo."  
  
"Yes Grams," they both said together.  
  
"Breakfast is on the table and I need to go out," Grams said.  
  
"Where's Paige?" Piper asked.  
  
"She's gone to work. I have to go now, I'll see you both when I get back,' Grams said kissing both on them on the cheek and then she left.  
  
"Hey that reminds me, I need to pop down to the mall and pick up something," Leo told Piper.  
  
"That's O.K. I'll just pack the rest of our stuff and make us all a big lunch."  
  
"I won't be long. I love you," Leo said kissing Piper.  
  
"I love you too." and then Leo left.  
  
-:-  
  
"PIPER!" Leo yelled as he came back home. He had gone to the mall to pick up a diamond ring he has seen a week before, he was going to ask Piper to marry him.  
  
"PIPER!" Leo yelled again when Piper didn't respond. He searched upstairs yelling Piper's name but there was no Piper. He ran into the kitchen thinking maybe she was busy making lunch she didn't hear him. He found bowls on the ground like someone had dropped them... Someone had taken Piper.  
  
At the abandoned Wagner mansion, Piper was knocked out in Emmaline and Michael's bed in a white beautiful evening gown and Dan Gordon the gardener was brushing her hair. "I knew you would come back Emmaline. And now that you're back we can be together like we were meant to be."  
  
Piper stirred, then she cover her forehead with her hands, her head hurt from when Dan had knocked her out. "Emmaline. It's me Dan."  
  
Piper instently go up, she got up to find herself in a white evening gown and her hair out. "Who are you!?!" Piper yelled.  
  
"It's me Emmaline, Dan." Piper looked around the room to see it's wasn't dusty like it was the other time her and Leo came here, it was clean and full of red roses. "I put you in your favorite dress Emmaline and I brushed your hair, you always looked beautiful with your hair out," Dan said as he tried to stroke her cheek.  
  
Piper jumped back, "Dan I'm not Emmaline. Emmaline died 30 years ago."  
  
"SHUT UP! You are Emmaline! You look like Emmaline, you sound like her and you smell like her."  
  
"Smell like her?"  
  
"I remember the way you use to smell, your clothes smelt that way.  
  
"Dan I'm no Emmaline Wagner, my name is Piper."  
  
"No!" Dan yelled.  
  
Piper got up out of the bed and headed for the door but before she could Dan grabbed her, putting his arm around her waist with her back into his chest. "Please let me go," Piper cried.  
  
"No, Emmaline I'm not letting you go this time. I've wait too long for this!"  
  
"Dan I'm not who you think I am," Piper said scared.  
  
"SHUT UP EMMALINE! You don't want me to kill you again do you!"  
  
"You killed Emmaline?"  
  
"It was the only way we could be together! I knew you would come back Emmaline..."  
  
"PIPER!," they heard Leo yell. Piper went to yell out Leo's name for help but Dan cover her mouth with his hand. "PIPER!!!" They heard Leo yell again, Piper tried to get out of Dan's holds but she couldn't, he was too strong.  
  
Piper kicked Dan it the balls which broke her free as Dan dropped to the ground in major pain, "LEO!!!" Piper yelled heading down stairs, "Leo!!!"  
  
"Piper!" Leo yelled as they both met at the bottom of the stairs as Leo took her in his arm not wanting her to disappear again. "Dan the gardener kidnapped me from the manor and brought me here. He killed Emmaline Leo."  
  
"He killed her?"  
  
"Yes. He was in love with Emmaline and killed her since he couldn't have her thinking she would come back one day. He thinks I'm Emmaline Leo."  
  
"To bad you won't live to tell that story," Phoebe said behind pointing a gun at the couple. "You look like Emmaline and you're the same BITCH as she was too!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
"Are you going to kill us?" Leo asked.  
  
"No, I'm going to KILL her!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh please like you didn't know. I loved Michael but my sister just had to KEEP him to to HERSELF. That BITCH! Now it's time to die again Emmaline!" Phoebe said pointing the gun at Piper.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Dan yelled jumping down from the stairs. Phoebe shot Dan in the leg landed on the floor in front of Leo and Piper. "You said Phoebe, you said if I killed Emmaline she would come back for me," Dan said in pain, "And now you want to kill her again now that she had come back," Dan cried.  
  
"I wouldn't have to kill her if things went the way they should have the first time, but no Emmaline dying wasn't enough! Michael just had to committed suicide over her death. Even with you gone Emmaline you were still in the way!"  
  
"Phoebe please think about this," Leo said.  
  
"I have and this is the only way!"  
  
"Killing Piper isn't going to get Michael back."  
  
"Back! You are back."  
  
"I'm not Michael Phoebe, just like Piper isn't Emmaline."  
  
"You love her don't you?"  
  
"Yes I do but she Piper not Emmaline."  
  
"You loved Emmaline before and now you love her again. So how is she not EMMALINE! Say goodbye Michael because this is the last time you're going to see Emmaline alive," Phoebe said ready to pull the trigger.  
  
"NO!" Leo yelled pushing Piper to the ground ready to take the bullet himself but Phoebe's aim was off when someone his her with their hand bag knocking her out cold and Leo was shoot in the leg.  
  
"LEO!" Piper cried running to his side.  
  
"It's O.K. baby, it's just my leg," Leo told her, Piper took Leo's head in her laps, she ripped the end of her dress and tied it around Leo's leg to stop the bleeding.  
  
Then they both looked up to see Prue, "Are you alright?" Prue asked Leo.  
  
"I'll live."  
  
"So my sister Phoebe was behind this all along," Prue said, the couple said nothing. "Don't worry I've called for help. My husband Andy is a cop."  
  
Five months later...  
  
"Who knew you would come back to find your killer Emmaline," Prue said to her sister's grave who was buried with her husband. She placed the fresh red roses on their grave and brushed away the autumn's leaves. "You're both Soul Mates and you've always found each other," Prue said smiling as a couple of tears escaped her eyes...  
  
"Mr. Wyatt, Mrs. Wyatt is here to see you," Leo's new personal assistant said over the office intercom.  
  
"Send her in please Ms. Steiger," Leo said.  
  
"Hi," Piper said walking in.  
  
"Hi honey," Leo said meeting her half way. "How have you been feeling?"  
  
"I go lonely at home, so I went to P3 but the told me they didn't need me. They said I was too slow. I should have fired them for saying that to their boss."  
  
Leo laughed, "You're not slow honey, your just pregnant," Leo said taking her towards the couch and taking a seat with her. He placed his hand on her round belly, "You know you need to rest Piper," he told her taking her into him arms.  
  
"I know, but staying at home all day with nothing to do..."  
  
"Come on we'll go home."  
  
"Don't you have work to do?"  
  
"It can wait. We'll go home and I'll pamper you from head to toe."  
  
"Aww, that sounds nice," Piper said putting her arms around his neck and kissing him.  
  
-:-  
  
Piper was sitting down watching TV when Leo walked in with two bowls, "Here are your olives and chocolate sauce my lady," He said putting it in front of her on the coffee table.  
  
"I don't feel like them right now."  
  
"O.K. then what do you feel like?" Leo said getting up to get what she wanted from the kitchen now.  
  
Piper grabbed Leo's arm dragging him back down on the couch, "TV was kinda getting a little boring Mr. Wyatt," Piper said switching it off. She through the remote behind the couch and kissed Leo passionately.  
  
"Mr. Wyatt," the butler said walking in on the couple breaking them away from their kiss. "I'm sorry, I'll ask later," he said leaving.  
  
"So Mr. Wyatt," Piper said getting on top of Leo and unbuttoning his shirt. It's wasn't that hard for Piper since she was only five month pregnant.  
  
Leo took Piper into his arms and stood up, "I'm taking you to the bedroom Mrs. Wyatt, I don't want my staff seeing us naked," Leo joked.  
  
As Leo was leaving the living room with Piper in his arms he stepped on the remote, "I wonder who put that there?" Leo asked knowing Piper through it there.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry," Piper said kissing Leo.  
  
Leo laughed and then left the room not knowing he had just switched the TV on...  
  
"Dan Gordon who was sent to prison for a murder of Emmaline Wagner esaped from prison this morning. He murdered Emmaline Wagner in her home 30 years ago. Mrs. Wagner was married to billionaire Michael Wagner at the time. Mr. Gordon escaped for the Mental until of the Mt Eden Prison where his was being treated for his illness. The man is said to be dangerous and if seen to called local Police straight away...  
  
THE END  
  
-:- 


End file.
